The Red Terror
by MadHatter31592
Summary: Harry isn't the only one to cause a bang during the war...


Ginny Weasley stood on the corner of the street under a disillusionment spell, her heart racing. She watched a little wistfully as all the snooty pure-blood witches and wizards strutted into the opera house dressed in all their finery. Sometimes when she was alone, she wished she could dress in that finery. Once she had thought maybe she would enjoy that life living with Harry, but she knew know that when the war ended her Harry would not be coming back. She had been left behind like a fragile doll with a weak promise of return.

Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts by the soft sound of opera music surrounding her, reminding her of the reason she was standing on the corner is the middle of a crisp fall night. Tonight she would prove that she was more than a fragile doll and bat-bogey hexes. She planned on helping Harry whether he returned as hers or not, she would help the resistance against He-Who- Voldemort. She corrected herself remembering Hermione reminding everyone about fear of a name. It was hard though not being afraid after seeing him first hand in her first year.

Which was why she needed to do this, for Harry, her brother, but mainly for herself. So Ginny took a deep breath, held her head high and strolled forward. As she entered the opera house she felt her spell wash away as she had been warned about and hoped Neville had managed to knock out and hide the guard. When nobody stopped her, she assumed he had.

As she reached the storage closet where Ginny needed to set up the muggle bomb, a guard noticed and stopped her. Ginny froze and her eyes grew wide, shit! What was she supposed to do now? Thinking quickly Ginny tried to look as mature and seductive as possible.

"Ah hello officer," Ginny hoped she wouldn't blush and she puured to the security guard. "this wouldn't happen to be the door to the restroom would it?"

"No ma'am. The ladies room is at the end of the hallway, you shouldn't have been able to miss it coming from the show." The guard narrowed his eyes at Ginny.

Ah well, Ginny thought, in for an inch out for a mile…

"Well officer," Here she batted her eyelashes "you see I'm a silly thing as my husband always tells me, I just don't see why he lets me out of his sight at all. Well actually I do, it's so he can look at all of those ridiculous blonde trollops he likes so much. Oh he tries to hide it, but the more he tries the guiltier he makes himself. Oh why didn't I follow Mother's advice and marry a slytherin, he at least would have been discreet. Oh some days I just can't stand the gossip going around behind my back." Here Ginny pouted a little, hoping she overwhelmed him with her simpleton act.

Ginny grinned as the guard just shook his head and walked away with a quick good night. If only Harry were that easy to manage she laughed to herself. Ginny waited until the guard turned the corner before picking the lock open, quickly shutting herself inside. Reaching inside her purse she found the small harmless looking device, she still didn't believe such a small thing could take down the whole opera house. But the twins assured her, the made magical additions. After placing the bomb in the right spot Ginny left the closet running into the same guard.

"shit!" she panicked if she didn't hurry the bomb would detonate with her still inside! So Ginny did the first thing that came to mind she pushed the guard while aiming her wand behind him casting a nonverbal Incendio while shouting fire. She rushed out as he started dealing with the fire.

Just as Ginny returned to her corner on the street the opera house erupted with flames and red and gold sparkles, however instead of a deafening boom all Ginny could hear was a merry little jingle

_ He-who-must-not be-named we hold him in the highest esteem_

_ With no nose to smell the slim he rules _

_ no manly mane to be tamed _

_ Not like our Golden Boy_

_ The Boy who lived shall always live and_

_ Voldy shall go down in flames._

Ginny chuckled to herself, not their best jingle, but Voldy would be mad. And hopefully everyone would be too busy here to guard Malfoy Jr…


End file.
